


The Queen and Her Hand

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Queen and Her Hand

"What is it this time.." Tyrion said as he closed the door behind him

 

Cersei gave him a spiteful look as she swirled the wine in her chalice.

 

"I believe you have something to tell me about our cousin Lancel." She replied.

 

"Well if you insist, he is quite a pathetic liar, it didn't take long for me to find out about you fucking him, thus blackmailing him into completing my own tasks." He smiled as he slowly walked up to her.

 

"What I do with my personal time is no business of yours, imp. Now tell me what you know or I will twist your pathetic little cock off the same I did when you were still a baby." Still not breaking her deadly glare, she took another sip of wine.

 

He stood there and chuckled with his chin tucked, "Oh you would be surprised to know that I've grown since than, do you want to see?"

 

"Ha! I very much doubt that, a man of your stature would never be able to-" she froze as Tyrion unfolded his trousers to reveal his enormous cock as he grinned proudly.

 

She stared at it in shock, her mouth was open in a lustful way, lost in her thoughts 'Gods be good, he's leagues bigger than Jaime, and it is not even erect..' Her right eyebrow raised and she started to wonder how big it would be if it were completely hard.

 

Breaking her gaze and thoughts from his member, she looked for something else in her room to focus on before speaking nervously, "Put it away Tyrion, I know now that the gods curse you with monstrous looks and a monstrous cock." She couldn't believe that she had just complimented him in such a way.

 

"Oh? you think I have a monstrous cock do you? Why, it is not even hard, wouldn't you like to see it erect in all of its glory?" The look on his face was amusement.

 

Her cheeks were heating up, as was the spot between her legs, she closed her eyes and cursed the gods, 'This must not be, of all people, not him, I will not, I must not.' But unfortunately for her, she hadn't been with a man with such size before, opening her eyes again she met his gaze, bit her lip and looked down at his beautiful member again.

 

"and... how would you propose you do that.." she said between long blinks.

 

"Simple, I slip my cock into that treacherous mouth of yours." He smiled wickedly as he approached her.

 

She said nothing and stared at him, than averted her gaze to continue admiring his plump cock, lost in her thoughts again 'I have never sucked any man's cock before, not even Jaime's, it was never required of me nor have I ever wanted to..' she put her finger between her teeth, 'but this cock of his.. what am I thinking?! Snap out of it Cersei, this is Tyrion you are talking about, TYRION!'

 

"You vile little creature, must I summon Illyn Payne?" She continued to stare at his member as Tyrion climbed onto the empty spots of her chair outside of her thighs.

 

"You can do that yes, he will lop my head off for such a treasonous act, thus you will not be able to witness my cock at its best, is that what you want?" Tyrion teased as she admired every detail of his member, dark brown, its girth was bigger than average, the skin smooth and its head perfectly shaped for penetration, her stomach tingled.

 

'You must put an end to this now Cersei, do not let him come any closer!' Her body denied her thoughts as her mouth opened slowly, her tongue came out to greet him.

 

Tyrion had both knees placed on the seat of her chair as his cock stared her in the face. Her eyes were full of lust, fixated on her target, he took his right hand to grab control of his cock and placed its head onto her awaiting tongue.

 

'I cannot believe my cock is in Cersei' mouth!' Tyrion thought as he smiled a toothy grin. "Thank you for welcoming me, your grace."

 

He slipped his unhardened cock deeper into her opened mouth as she looked up at him, with his cock inside he placed both his hands on the back of her head and began to push deeper, he hardened quickly enough inside of her mouth, slowly he began to move in and out, though Cersei made no attempt to suck as his girth would not allow it, she simply left her mouth open wide enough to let him pleasure his self with her mouth. He moved in all directions whilst inside, even poking at the inside of her cheek as a naughty jape. He was eager to see what she had to say afteward, he pushed as deep as he could go into her throat, making her let out a gagging noise, than pulled out slowly as a sword would its sheath.

 

He exited as a slew of saliva and cum entrails stringed from his cock to her mouth and tongue. She was breathing heavily and stared at it again, she swallowed and licked her lips, and continued her hot and heavy breathes on his throbbing cock which was mere inches away.

 

"Well Cersei, it looks like you really admire this blessing of mine, enough so that you would allow me, a dwarf, to fuck you in your mouth."

 

"You are a leacherous little imp that belongs in the seven hells" she said spitefully, looking up at him, "Yet I have never seen such an amazing cock.." she took hold of his shaft and lifted it up to reveal his balls, which were quite puny in comparison, she lapped her tongue all around his scrotum as Tyrion moaned in exstacy, she licked up and down his shaft and back down to his balls, than took his entire sack in her mouth and started sucking, and playing with it with her tongue while jerking him off.

 

"My God Cersei, you are incredible at this, if you weren't a queen you would make a fortune at the brothels.." Her mouth popped as she seperated from his balls, she squeezed his cock hard.

 

"I am a queen and you will not insult me again, dwarf, consider yourself fortunate that you were blessed with such a magnificent cock.. the gods must have felt sorry for you to grant such a gift.." Tyrion winced and slowly pried her fingers from his sore cock.

 

"I only meant it as a compliment, your grace." He smiled sheepishly and climbed off of her chair.

 

"and Where are you going?" she sounded upset yet demanding.

 

"Why, I believe the next destination is your cunt, which I have always wanted to explore." He grasped her long velvet dress and began to forcefully tug at it, she took hold of his arms.

 

"Oh.. If you think I would let you fuck me you are sadly mistaken." She spoke sharply as she gritted her teeth.

 

"So you would let me fuck your mouth and not your cunt? My my Cersei, if you lied as good as you sucked cocks, I would of perhaps believed you." He ripped at her dress again and managed to completely tear the skirt off, surprised, he grinned and was releaved she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

 

Her mouth opened but she said nothing, she did in fact want him to fuck her, this was the cock of her dreams, attached to the man of her nightmares. The notion of the fact made her funny inside, shes never wanted a cock so bad before, with Jaime it was ordinary for her, with Tyrion it was strictly forbidden, even though they are siblings, she has always hated him with a passion, never would she think she would end up having sex with him, a hideous dwarf who she has hated ever since he was born.

 

He grinned wickedly at her as he lifted both her legs and placed them on the arms of her chair, he was impressed at her flexibility, and was practically drooling at the site of her wet, glistening cunt which looked like roasted beef wedged between two plump buns.

 

Her arms reached out over her head to grab the top ends of her chair, her legs were spread so wide she had never felt so vulnerable and excited before and could not wait for him to enter her.

 

"You must know I haven't had such a cock in a long time, it is the only reason why I allow this to happen." She spat leering at him.

 

"Sweet sister, your cunt will be filled soon enough, I'm sure Lancel's pathetic needle does not do you any justice, compared to mines that is." Tyrion said as he prepared to enter her.

 

"Be quick about it dwarf.." She sighed and looked down.

 

He grinned and positioned his cock in front of her cunt and fixed his eyes on hers, she met his gaze with a hostile one, and braced herself for him, he closed in and began to rub the head of his cock on the lips of her pussy, up and down his shaft went between her slit, she cringed with her mouth open.

 

"Gods be good, I have never seen you in such a state of enjoyment, dare I say." Tyrion pointed out as he continued to slide up and down, humping her.

 

"I would sooner have your head on a pike if you continue to-" without warning he plowed himself into her so deep his balls were touching the end of her cunt, she screamed, her back was arched and she released her grip on the chair to grab hold of his shoulders.

 

She felt amazing, her inner-walls clamped down on him as he was completely inside of her. He was amused at her reaction, he began to move slowly inside of her, fixing his gaze on hers, her face was practically melted, her eyes were lost and hazy, her mouth was open and her tongue licking the roof of her mouth, she met his eyes from the corner of hers whilst breathing heavily, took hold of his head and pushed his face into hers and begin using her tongue to massage his.

 

They kissed noisily and exchanged moans, he rubbed her thighs as he started to pump her more loosely, in and out as they sucked on each others mouths, jockeying for tongue position. Tyrion was so lost in the sex that he almost forgot he was going to climax, he seperated from her mouth and stared at her.

 

"So Cersei, do you want this dwarf to spill his seed inside of your belly?" He asked.

 

"Nn, nn, nn-" she moaned with her eyes closed as he continued to pump her.

 

Grabbing hold of her smooth, naked hips he began to pump her with his cock more violently now, harder and faster as her mouth was wide open, moaning with every thrust "AH, AH, AH, AH" she screamed, Tyrion arched back as he howled into his climax, with one last thrust he went balls deep and came full blast inside of her as she came as well and grabbed hold of him into a hug as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

 

"Gods be good Tyrion..." she was barely able to speak in-between heavy breaths, "You.. I never would have though.." She sighed and leaned back into her chair to look at him.

 

"Nor I your grace." He too was breathing heavily, "More so the fact that you let me not only fuck you, but cum inside of you." He gave a tired grin as he pulled his soft but lengthy cock from her cunt, as his head exited streams of his cum came pouring out from her now gaping pussy. Her eyebrows and mouth were furrowed as she looked down, the realization that he had just came in her had struck a cord, yet she found herself relishing the idea. Reaching for her cunt she began rubbing the dripping cum while licking her lips, she took her juice covered fingers and began sucking on them, lapping up his thick cum with her tongue and lips, she swallowed and spoke.

 

"Mmm.. You will not speak of this to anybody, or I will see to it that your lovely cock of yours beheaded, do I make myself clear?" Her legs were again outstretched on both arms of the chair as she began rubbing herself again, staring at him with a blank face.

 

"Oh of course not your grace, I would rather die than end up a eunich, I actually took a chance slipping myself into that cunt of yours, the word around Kings Landing was that your cunt served as a guillotine in of itself, I am glad that is not the case." He smiled sheepishly, and was delighted to see she had returned that smile, although more wicked.

 

"You will serve me with this cock of yours as I see fit, imp, and will continue to do so until I either grow tired of you or if Jaime should ever return.. at a moments notice, you will obey my commands, and my next command is for you to sit on the bed"

 

"My sweet sister, it will take no more than half an hour for me to rejuvenate myself, I must say, if I were able to summon my cock again I would fuck your mouth right now." He replied as he fastened his trousers.

 

"Mmmm.." she began rubbing herself again, "You will not be fucking my mouth, I will be using my mouth to fuck your cock... Now do as I say, and do not make me wait any longer than I have to, I am thirsty for your seed.." She got up and went to her table to pour herself a glass of wine.

 

He had another toothy grin as he admired her naked behind, "Your grace, perhaps you would instead have me enter your asshole? I hear the feeling is sensational."

 

Cersei looked up as she nibbled on a grape, ".. Come and sit on the bed.."

 

Tyrion obliged, "So you agree?" he asked as he jumped on her bed, ass first.

 

"If I want you to fuck me in my ass, than that is what you will do." She walked up to him seductively and pulled his loose trousers off to reveal his limp plump cock. She leaned over him and took hold of his cock underhand and began stroking him.

 

"For now I am hungry for your cock, and you will indulge me, or find yourself a eunuch." She explained calmly.

 

Tyrion gave her a look of shock, "My your grace, I don't believe one word of that lie, you wouldn't jeopardize my cock in such a way, as it stands now you need my cock and have yet to experience it in the greatest ways possible." He said as he leaned back.

 

"I am your queen, you will do as I command or be punished, now quiet." She went down on her knees as she took all of him into her mouth, Tyrion sighed lustfully. She sucked and fucked him with her mouth and separated briefly.

 

"It appears it doesn't take long for your cock to get hard again, dwarf." She said before taking him inside her mouth again.

 

"Apparently not." Tyrion replied as he admired her work. He couldn't believe he was hard as a pole yet again as Cersei began sliding her mouth in and out from his cock, deeper and deeper, she dared to go as deep as to touching her lips to his balls, she held for seconds at a time before seperating for air whilst jerking him off.

 

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" She asked as she breathed on him.

 

"Yes Cersei, my queen, yes, oh yes." He strongly implied as he tensed up, she continued to jerk him off as she stared lustfully into his eyes, smothering her palm over the head of his shaft, using her thumb to smeer their juices here and there.

 

"Mmmm... I want your cum Tyrion, I may very well be addicted to your cock, and your seed, you are a lucky little dwarf, aren't you?" She hissed as she began stroking faster.

 

"Yessss, yess I am, I am yours my queen, my cock is yours-" His cock began to pulsate as Cersei opened her mouth and positioned his cock to shoot on the surface of her tongue. He came in spurts as she began milking him into her mouth, she could not control the stream of his seed as it spilt over her mouth across her nose and upper cheeks, although most of his cum found its primary target.

 

Cum came spilling from her overflowing mouth as she used her tongue to lap up what she caught, licking her lips she swallowed blissfully, "Ahhh..." She quenched softly as she squeezed his cock for any remaining cum, licking at the head.

 

"Your cock.. is amazing. Although I cannot say the same for it's wielder.." She said as she stroked his cock softly, half grinning.

 

"You are amazing Cersei, I'm afraid I may be falling for you." He has never been with a woman who was able to please his cock in such a way, and he still could not believe that woman was none other than Cersei, his sister, the Queen, mother to King Joffrey, sister to the Kingslayer, daughter to Tywin Lannister.

 

Cersei couldn't help but chuckle, "Do not get ahead of yourself, you are still my hideous dwarf of a brother, the only thing I love about you is your cock, the rest I hate and relish to see banished from this world."

 

"Tell me true than Cersei, why did we kiss when I was fucking your sweet cunt earlier?" He mused.

 

Cersei paused and raised her eyebrow up at him as he peered over at her over his chest. "A lovely cock can make a lady do silly things, I needed a tongue to contest with my own, it was nothing more." She stated as she began rubbing the cum he sprayed on her face into her mouth and started to climb on top of him, her top was covered in her torn dress, her bottom was bare and naked.

 

Tyrion gave her a confused look, "Good of you to explain it that way, your grace."

 

She mounted him and sat on his limp and spent cock than forcefully grabbed both of his hands and held them against the matress.

 

"Do you want to taste your seed, Tyrion?" She asked playfully.

 

"Unhand me you wench, you will do no such thing!" He struggled but was not strong enough release from her grip.

 

"It is quite tasty, why do you think I pleasured you so? You not only have a wonderful cock, but your seed tastes like sweet nectar of the gods." She mused as she rolled his seed around with her tongue in her mouth, she descended toward his face, "Open your mouth, imp."

 

Tyrion did as he was told and closed his eyes, curious on the matter, 'I suppose it won't be that bad' she closed in on his open mouth.

 

"Let me see your tongue." She demanded, he did so, she used her tongue to lap around his as she transferred the cum, her mouth now touching his she worked her tongue around the insides of his mouth and began sliding her slippery cunt up and down his limp cock.

 

"Enough!" he muffled, she separated and looked down with a satisfied look, "You are probably the only dwarf in the world to taste his own seed." She giggled.

 

"Probably the only dwarf who has a Queen for a sister who is using him as a sex slave!" He spat out what she laid in his mouth and pushed her aside, got up and waddled toward his trousers with an upsetting look.

 

Cersei laid on the bed with her legs crossed, sitting on her elbows. "At a moments notice, dwarf." She said sharply while grinning.

 

Tyrion looked back, "Yes, next time it will be your asshole I shall fuck."

 

Cersei could not get over that cock of his, she still wanted more, "I have never used my asshole as a means of pleasure before, mayhaps you should, you will have to teach me however." Tyrion gazed at her in the corner of his eyes as he was dressing.

 

"Teach you I will, your grace, let me have a look at it." He approached her figure as he fastened his trousers back up, "Although I cannot perform now, I'm afraid you may have broken my cock temporarily, turn around if you will, stick your ass in the air so I can have a look." Tyrion put on a pair of reading glasses.

 

She did as she was told, she turned and place her cheek on the bedding, both of her knees bent her ass into the air as she looked at the wall.

 

The site of her asshole nearly made his cock twitch, 'beautiful, absolutely beautiful' Tyrion thought, he licked his finger and prodded at her hole, causing her to moan a bit, "We shall perform this task as soon as I am able, your grace." He said smiling, removing his finger he bowed and took his leave out the door.

 

Cersei sighed as he left and came back to lie down on her sides, she still could not believe what had just transpired, 'You had sex with that creature, you had sex with TyrionIf anybody finds out what happened between me and him, there will be the seven hells to pay, I must be discreet as possible... but gods be good, I have never been fucked so good in my entire life, if Jaime ever returns, it will never be the same..' The length and width of his cock made her cunt sore, but she has never felt so relaxed and satisfied.

 


End file.
